13 December 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-12-13 ; Comments *Peel mentioned that Cliff Richard had a song called My Feet Hit The Ground and said if he was organised, he would have played it after the Darling Buds song called Hit The Ground, but also said maybe not. *Peel plays a track from Izit covering the Chakachas' Stories. *Peel mentions that he had to write 1000 words about Viv Stanshall for a newspaper, but couldn't think of anything to write and therefore decided to ring him up to interview him, which he accepted. When interviewing Peel couldn't believe that he asked Stanshall when were you born, which the latter started laughing. *Peel mentions that he had one of Captain Beefheart's drawings, but can't find it. *Peel plays a wrong track moment for a few seconds, where he was supposed to play Wonderworld by the Cassandra Complex, but instead played Little Brother's Pile Of Images. *Peel plays a couple of Kenyan records brought by a listener who went to the country. *Peel says he's pleased that sumo wrestling is now back on TV, before playing Sumo On My Back by Yeah God!. Sessions *Fugazi only session, recorded 11th December 1988. No known commercial release. *McCarthy #3, recorded 23rd Octrober 1988, repeat, first broadcast 01 November 1988. Available on Complete Albums, Singles And BBC Sessions Collection 4xCD Box Set, 2014 (Cherry Red CRCDMBOX15) Tracklisting *Darling Buds: Hit The Ground (LP - Pop Said...) Epic *Super Black: We Nah Go Run Down (7") Jam Rock *Colorblind James Experience: Sophisticated (7" - Sophisticated / Havoc Theme) AFM *Fugazi: Waiting Room (session) *Izit: Stories (The Mellow Mix) (12") FFRR FXR 122 @ ' *Wasp Factory: The Dark Is Looking Bright (7" - Rece$$) Not On Label (Rikki) *McCarthy: I'm Not A Patriot But (session) *Mbiri Stars: unknown ''(Kenyan record in the Kikuyu language) *Napalm Death: Your Achievement? (CD - From Enslavement To Obliteration + Scum) Earache *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: The Past Sure Is Tense (LP - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin *Black Rock And Ron: Black Rock And Ron (12") Popular *Minutemen: Viet Nam (2xLP - Double Nickels On The Dime) SST *McCarthy: The Lion Will Lie Down With The Lamb (session) *Little Brother: Pile Of Images (v/a LP - Rouska's Dollar Cacophony) Rouska (a wrong track moment - played for a few seconds) *Cassandra Complex: Wonderworld (v/a LP - Rouska's Dollar Cacophony) Rouska *Marty Neon: Voila, Pronounced 'Wal-la (v/a LP - Bent, Batty And 'Bnoxious) Torture *Fugazi: Break In (session) *Roy Harvey And Jess Johnson: Jefferson Street Rag (v/a LP - Old-Time Mountain Guitar (Finger-Style Guitar 1926-1930)) County *Mottek: Misfit (cassette - Mottek) Funhouse *Boogie Down Productions: Jack Of Spades (7" - Jack Of Spades / I'm Still #1) Jive *Eton Crop: You Won't Get Me Out In The Rain (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Don Carlos: Plantation (v/a 2xLP - Rub A Dubble Reggae Vol 2) CSA *McCarthy: Keep An Open Mind Or Else (session) *Wamaitu Brothers: unknown (another Kenyan record in the Kikuyu language) *Yeah God!: Sumo On My Back (12" - Sumo E.P.) Chapter 22 *Fugazi: Glueman (session) *Diaz Brothers: Blow Some Static (Break Beat Mix) (12") Bassment BM 0064 '@ ' *Carcass: Carbonized Eye-Sockets (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *BOB: Piggery (LP - Swag Sack) Sombrero *McCarthy: The Myth Of The North / South Divide (session) *Us: Born In The North (12") Wooden *Fugazi: Merchandise (session) *Goldtones: Gutterball (v/a LP - Diggin' Out) Mr. Manicotti Tracks marked '''@ on File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B3664XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3664XXXXXXX-0201M0.mp3 *3) 1988-12-xx Peel Show LE024 ;Length *1) 0:59:31 *2) 0:57:02 *3) 1:35:25 (1:06:21-1:15:24) ;Other * 1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE024 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1988 Lee Tape 24. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3664/2) *3) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment